Torn in Two
by danastarry
Summary: *Spoilers for Breaking Dawn in story* Lizzie, the girl from the park...he couldn't stop thinking about her.
1. Borrowed, Not Stolen

Torn in Two:

_A Story of Imprint_

* * *

**NOTES: **Whew! Okay, it was very fun to write this. Yeah, yeah, you all already know how I don't like Renesmee, so this is kind of my way of saying "go away" to Renesmee. ANYWAY, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what color Jacob's eyes are; I just looked at a picture of Taylor Lautner, his actor, and went with "brown". Also, I'm not sure if the Aston Martin Vanquish really is a 2006 model—I just looked it up and that's the most recent version of it, I believe (or at leas that's the most recent model I could find). By the way, for those of you who haven't seen Gone in 60 Seconds (with Nicholas Cage), this is boosting: Basically, stealing 20+ fancy cars and giving them to some people who will pay you a whole lot of money in return. Yes, it's illegal. Anyway, I hope you like this; it's my first fanfic that will actually include CHAPTERS! Omg! I can't say when the next chapter will be out; maybe tomorrow, maybe next weekend, maybe a month from now, who knows.

**PS:** This is not in Jacob's point-of-view.

**PPS: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Pretty much this entire chapter, besides a bit of the ending, is (C) to Breaking Dawn!**

* * *

Chapter One:

_Borrowed, Not Stolen_

"Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car." I called, trying to get the boy's attention.

A moment later, he turned his head toward me. _Man, not boy, _I corrected myself in my mind—this guy was far too fine to be a boy.

He was very tall—maybe six-seven, though probably taller—and had short black hair. His skin was tanned and his eyes were brown. He was very handsome, but I could tell he was the type of guy who always had a girlfriend by his side.

After briefly wondering where his girlfriend was now, I continued, "If you're feeling remorseful over boosting the car," I smiled, "you could always turn yourself in." It didn't seem possible for a random guy like him to be driving around in a Vanquish; it had to be stolen.

"It's borrowed, not stolen," he snapped. He sounded awful, like he needed to cough badly. The sound of his voice made my concern for him grow.

"Sure, _that'll_ hold up in court." I said, trying to hide my concern.

He glared at me. "You need something?"

"Not really. I was kidding about the car, you know. It's just that…you look really upset about something. Oh, hey, I'm Lizzie." I held out my hand.

He just stared at it. Finally, I let it fall to my side.

"Anyway…" I began awkwardly, "I was just wondering if I could help. Seemed like you were looking for someone before." I gestured vaguely toward the park and shrugged.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

She waited, at first feeling slightly annoyed. Was I missing something here? Or was he just naturally this stubborn?

He finally sighed. "I don't need any help. She's not here."

"Oh. Sorry." So he did have a girlfriend. Maybe he was the abusive type of boyfriend, one that was psychotic: you know, the ones that would chase down the girlfriend after she ran away only to kill her and leave her body in a dumpster.

He fell silent again.

I eyed his car. "This is a beautiful car," I said. "It's really a shame they're not making them anymore. I mean, the Vantage's body styling is gorgeous, too, but there's just something about the Vanquish…"

I could feel him staring at me, and I wondered if he was surprised that I actually knew a lot about cars.

"How's it drive?" I asked, looking at him again. His eyes met mine.

"Like you wouldn't believe," He replied, finally sounding more civilized.

And then we gazed into each other's eyes longer than was comfortable for me. I looked away, keeping my expression casual so he wouldn't see that I was embarrassed.

"Drive safe," I mumbled softly.

"Huh?" My statement caught him off-guard.

"Those things aren't cheap." I said, pointing to the car.

I thought I saw the beginnings of a smile on his face. "I'm an excellent driver."

"Really?" My tone, other than sarcastic, was slightly flirtatious.

"What, you need proof?"

Oh boy. Here we go. My mind raced. If this man was really a psychotic girlfriend-abuser-slash-killer, then he could easily take me away and kill me, which would suck. Or, he could be flirting.

Or he could just be being sincere.

I nodded, saying, "Yeah, I could use some proof. You looked a bit upset before, so who knows; maybe after you take off you'll break down crying and hit a tree?"

"Ouch." He said, and I laughed. "Lizzie?" he wondered aloud.

"Yep," I said brightly, a little thrilled that I had actually gotten somewhere with this guy.

He walked to the passenger door and opened it, waiting for me. I smiled politely at him and sat in the car, whispering "oh my gosh" to myself when he closed the door and walked around the car.

Seriously, oh my gosh! Not only was I sitting in an Aston Martin Vanquish, but I felt as if I'd help fix this guy's problem, whatever it was. I felt as if I'd made him just a little bit happier.

By now, he was sitting next to me and starting the car. The car growled lowly, quietly, as it came to life. I raised my eyebrows, impressed. He put the car into drive and pressed gently on the pedal, letting the car roll forward.

"Aren't you worried?" He asked.

My heart raced for a moment. I calmed myself down, mentally cursing at my paranoia; there was no way this man was an abusive boyfriend.

"About what?" I replied, curious.

"About getting caught in a 'boosted car.'" He teased.

"You said you were an excellent driver, so I think you can keep us out of trouble," I played along.

He exhaled sharply—a laugh. Hey, so I _was_ getting somewhere with this man…This man whose name I still didn't know.

"I never got your name," I reminded him.

"Oh. Jacob." He said, merging onto the highway. He pushed the pedal down farther, and the car snarled as it sped into the high sixties.

"Wow." I said in response to the car. "Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"Nice to meet _you,_ Lizzie," he replied, sounding very sincere. He took the next exit off the highway. Then, he moved on to another ramp, this time taking the highway back to the park.

During the remainder of the car ride, we talked mainly about cars, but also a few random things, like what his favorite color was and what job had I always wanted as a kid…

All too soon, it seemed, the car rolled to a stop. He put it in park and turned it off. For a few seconds, we sat in silence. I was wondering if I was ever going to see him again. I wanted to see him again; he was a nice guy.

"Will I see you around?" I asked, sounding a little awkward again.

"Sure, if you'd like to hang out sometime," he said.

"I'd like that," I answered, nodding. "Here, let me give you my number," I said, digging in my purse for a pen. After finding the pen, I prayed that I had a random piece of paper in my purse.

After about a minute of searching through my messy purse, he put his hand, palm-up, on my purse. "Write it on my hand. I would probably lose the paper anyway."

I laughed again, feeling childish as I wrote my phone number on his hand. I remembered my days as a freshman in High School; when I couldn't find my student planner, I'd always written my assignments on my hand so I wouldn't forget.

He took his hand back when I was finished, examining the series of numbers written on it. "Thanks for the ride, Jacob. I'll wait for your call," I said, my smile coming back. I opened my car door as he spoke.

"No problem. Bye, Lizzie."

I got out of the car, but before I left, I leaned into the car. "Don't hit any trees," I teased.

"I'm an _excellent_ driver," he replied, finally smiling completely for once. The smile on my face grew in response.

I laughed, murmured a final 'bye', and closed the door, walking across the park to my car, a black 2008 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

And his was a 2006 Aston Martin _Vanquish_.

Still smiling, I climbed into my Jeep and headed home.

* * *

**NOTES 2: **I began to think of what would happen if Jacob imprinted on Renesmee _and_ Lizzie, the girl he met at the park when he went for a drive in the Vanquish. This is their story. (:


	2. Distracted

**NOTES: **Er, yeah, I don't think I'm very good at writing Jacob, and Lizzie doesn't really have her personality set in stone in Breaking Dawn, so what you see is what you get. xD ALSO **EVERYTHING TWILIGHT (C) STEPHENIE MEYER**

**NOTES2:** Also, I don't care if you think Lizzie isn't like Bella much; that's the point. I wanted to make a character that was the complete opposite of Bella.

**NOTES3: **"The Mummy" © Universal Studios. And yes, I put a little of my voice into the story. (Voice like the way the author would say it if they were talking in real life)

**NOTES4:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ):

**NOTES5: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Brittany WOO!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

_Distracted_

That entire day, all I could think of was Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob and his nice car. As soon as I got home to my fairly-large apartment, I called one of my friends. If I talked about what had happened, I could calm down and be less jittery and excited. I needed to rave to someone.

So I called Lynne. On the second ring, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi!" I said, enthusiastic.

"Hey Liz," she replied.

"Sorry this call is a little random—I needed someone to talk to."

"Why? What's going on?" Lynne asked, concerned.

"I met someone. At the park."

"_No way!"_ Her voice was low and intense and already full of curiosity. "Tell me about him!"

"His name's Jacob—"

"Cute name," she interrupted.

"—and, well, he's really…_hot_." How else could I sum him up? "Plus he has a Vanquish. Nifty car." I added.

"A Vanquish…Aren't those really expensive? I wonder if he's rich."

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," I admitted.

"So, so, how did you meet him?" She pressed, eager for details.

"I was walking through the park, and then I noticed him leaning against the hood of his car…" I continued to tell her just about everything that happened. "The ride ended, I gave him my number, and we went our separate ways."

"Wow," she said.

"Tell me about it."

"Are you feeling better now?" Lynne asked, sounding like a psychiatrist.

I laughed. "Yeah. Thanks for listening."

"No problem."

"Bye," I said, hanging up after she said goodbye as well.

The day dragged on. My bedtime was normally eleven o'clock at night—but since tonight was rather boring, by nine I was in my pajamas and watching a DVD.

"You're wondering," began Evelyn (who was currently drunk), one of the main characters on the movie. "'What is a place like me doing in a girl like this?'"

"Yeah, something like that," Rick, the other main character, responded.

Just then, my phone rang. As I hit talk, I stifled my giggles that resulted from the movie and said, "Hello?" My voice was shaky from laughing.

"Hey Lizzie," Jacob said enthusiastically.

"Jacob! Hi!" I turned the TV's volume down.

"Are you watching a movie?" he asked randomly.

"Yeah. _The Mummy_."

"_The Mummy_?"

"With Brendan Fraser?" I added as if it was obvious.

"Um…"

"Oh no. This isn't right. One day, I will make you sit and watch this movie." I said, putting on a slightly serious tone.

He laughed. "Okay. Well, hopefully you're not sick of movies, 'cause I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me sometime?"

Uncontrollably, excitement swept through my body like a wave.

"Sure! But what movie?" I said, putting the pressure on him.

"Well…Have there been any that you're interested in?"

I was silent for a moment. My brow furrowed as I ran a few titles through my mind. Finally, I settled on a movie. "Quarantine?"

"Okay."

"You're okay with rated R stuff, right?" I asked, chuckling, just to be sure.

"Yeah, not a problem."

"Okay. Er, what time, though?"

Now he was silent. He began slowly, "Mmm…I will call you back tomorrow with an answer to that question," Very smooth.

"Okay Jacob," I laughed with a slightly sympathetic tone.

"'Night, Lizzie. Enjoy your movie."

"Goodnight, Jacob," I said, and hung up.

Six-thirty AM that next morning, my alarm went off. I grumbled an incoherent complaint, moving my hand blindly along the alarm clock until I found and hit the "off" button. Three hours later, at nine-thirty, I woke up. After waking up at six-thirty the entire week, sleeping in felt like heaven.

Finally, my mind reminded me of certain recent events. I gasped and flipped the bed covers off of me, immediately sitting up. Jacob! But he wouldn't call until later in the day.

Which probably meant quite a bit of free time for me.

* * *

**NOTES: **Boring ending! I know. I cut this chapter in half, though, so chapter four has technically already been started. Hope Chapter Two doesn't stink too bad. D:


End file.
